


Plans and the unexpected ones

by kuro27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro27/pseuds/kuro27
Summary: The story of how candy and Halloween brought everybody together.





	Plans and the unexpected ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroesfan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/gifts).



> Prompt: Kid!Monsta X meeting each other while trick or treating. Each year a new boy is added to the trick or treating crew to get the most candy on the block.

Minhyuk felt himself became aware of the fact that he was face down in his own puddle of drool, still dressed in his Spider-Man costume, as something stung his eyes. Blinking, he found the source that had woken him up and groaned. Sunlight had started to seep in through the windows onto a pile of shiny candy wrappers to his right. Minhyuk didn’t know what he wanted more: to get out of his own spit, or block out the reflective sunshine. Either way, he had to shift but that turned out to be difficult since his left arm decided to drape on top of someone still sleeping.

Slowly Minhyuk lifted his head and looked to his left. Shownu had unzipped his Hulk suit half way to droop around his waist leaving him to sleep soundly on his back in a white tank. Minhyuk gently levitated his left arm off the guy to the floor. This gave Minhyuk both arms to use as leverage into cross legged sitting position. As he sat there blankly, he took the sleeve of his costume and wipe the saliva side of his face surveying his surroundings.

The rest of living room was a mess. Packages and wrappers of candy strewed across the floor. Soda cans and bottles of water lay empty amongst them. Pillows and blankets were in disarray. The TV was on mute, playing some weird infomercial about massage chairs. Around the chaos were five other of his best friends who were knocked out from the Halloween party last night.

The ten-year-old could then hear the clock chime. It was a quarter past 9 a.m. and his parents would be getting up in 45 minutes. He remembered incident from last year when they didn’t clean up and winced from the memory of all the punishment he received.

“Kihyun!” was the first thing Minhyuk could think to cry out in his still dazed state.

From the couch some candy wrappers flew as a kid only in his tank and boxers hugging his Iron Man suit sat up. The call didn’t stir any of the others though.

“Wha?” was what Kihyun gurgled rubbing his eyes and flopping back down on his back.

“We gotta do somedings about das wess,” Minhyuk grumbled throwing his hands in the air squinting.

Kihyun groaned in reply.

Over the years Minhyuk had ended up in this trick-or-treating gang and he would like to think it was all thanks to Kihyun. He was first friend that shared this candy obsession that grew to elaborate plans to get candy.

****

Four-year-old Minhyuk in a blue power ranger suit, skipped along while grasping his mother’s hand. His strapped mask pulled to the top his head, so he could suck on his blue raspberry lollipop. The boy had one mission tonight, which was to get and eat as much candy as possible. So much that he would vomit afterwards with still leftover.

As he was heading to a house a small red ranger walked past, the now opened mouthed, Minhyuk who had stopped in his tracks to stare. It was like Halloween magic they had similar outfits. He looked at his mom who gestured to follow everyone to the door. Not wanting to lose his candy he closed his mouth, following the red ranger as is he was in trance. Minhyuk even barely registered that they had all said the greeting and were being held out candy.

Eventually, Kihyun noticed shy Minhyuk with his costume and decided to approach the other. They hit it off instantly chatting about the episodes they had watched. Their mothers got along as well, going from house to house with them. By the end of the night, Kihyun and his mother were invited over, as they sat in the living room as sweets were sorted through.

“Ugh, I don’t like this kind,” Minhyuk grumbled separating the candy from his pile.

“I’ll trade you this for that,” Kihyun said holding out a different flavor of the same kind.

“Deal,” Minhyuk said as they swapped.

It was late, and both were instructed to put the candies away. They played a for bit until tiredness took hold. Little Minhyuk laid curled up on his side using his arm as a pillow while Kihyun was on his back next to him.

“Hey Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked sleepily with his eyes drooping.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s make sure we get even more candy next year!” Kihyun’s voice grew distant.

“Yeah!” what was last said before both drifted off to sleep.  
_______________

“Caramel? Caramel! Caramel apples are delicious ….” Minhyuk heard Shownu muttered in his sleep.

“Hey, wake up Shownu,” Kihyun as he still was on the couch. “We need some manpower to put the furniture back into place.”

Minhyuk made noise and stretched his arms out above his head before leaning over the sleeping giant kid. He lightly placed both hands on either side of the peaceful face before squishy the cheeks together saying “Shownu~” in the low voice he usually used to mimic the other.

****

The year after they met, they spent Halloween together again, their mothers decided to get similar costumes on purpose this time. Now Mario Kihyun and Luigi Minhyuk made their way to houses. Five-year-old Minhyuk was trying to keep his fake mustache on as they walked away from a house.

“I think it'll be cuter if we tried copying their voices,” Kihyun told Minhyuk as he checked his boo pail for the 10th time that night.

“What? When we’re saying trick-or-treat?” Minhyuk didn't really like the idea, he couldn't even make the sound effects if he had tried.

“I guess you're right,” Kihyun signed.

As they headed to the next house, Minhyuk noticed a group of rowdy boys from behind. This slightly made him nervous as he could see this separated him and Kihyun from their disinterested babysitter. Minhyuk didn't say anything but moved closer to Kihyun didn’t look bothered in the slightest. After they got their candy from the house, Minhyuk now clung to Kihyun’s arm.

More candy seemed to be taken by them, than necessary, when offered to take from the bags or bowls that were left out. Minhyuk didn’t like this one bit and they were growing a little too farther away from their guardian.

“Hey Kihyun, maybe we should slow down a bit and wait for our sitter.” Minhyuk couldn’t see them and this kept him on edge while he took a piece of candy from a cauldron with a sign that said “Please take one! ^^”

Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, Minhyuk’s fake mustache fluttered off his face onto one of the boy’s shoes as they passed by. Minhyuk prayed no one would take notice but a shout was given. He could feel the dread form in the pit of his stomach. Kihyun had just noticed the situation but was too late as he also heard the commotion. He thought maybe they should make a run for it, but their posy halted, and some were blocking the path to escape.  
“Grooooss what is that?!” The kid that it landed on was dressed in a frankenstein costume, his green painted face scrunched up in disgust. He stuck his foot out like the stache would jump off if he did.

“Thought that would scare us?” came a snide remark from another. Minhyuk, who obviously had no intent on doing that, remained quiet as he squeezed Kihyun’s arm a little tighter. A group of kids were forming a little way from them, queuing up for their turn but also wondering what would happen next.

“It was accident, sorry.” Kihyun was bold enough and Minhyuk slightly tugged on the other wanting to just get away.

“Highly doubt that,” said a boy dressed as a ninja. “Give us some of your candy we’ll pretend you weren’t trying to mess with us. “

There was a pause as Minhyuk mind raced. He knew that was a dumb trade, but they were outnumbered six to two, there were no adults in sight. Maybe if they screamed and ran-

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone approaching them in a casual stride. The other kids noticed too, and heads turned to the figure.

As the figure came closer it was someone just a bigger kid. A disfigured plastic mask covered their face with a bloodied tattered apron and tie worn over a shirt and pants. What unnerved most of the kids was the sight of the bloody mini chainsaw that made noise which implied that it could be functional.

Children maneuvered off the sidewalk leading to the house as the chainsaw child made his way to toward the cauldron. They watched as one piece of candy was taken and put into their pail. The kid then turned around raising the mini saw, pulling a string that let loose a loud noise. Getting candy was forgotten as this sent the group of kids scurrying leaving Kihyun and Minhyuk still fixed at the spot.

A giggled was let out as the pair watched the figure come towards them and the mask pushed upwards revealing round face smiling boy.

“Ah - ha, it’s just a toy,” the boy said gleefully, gesturing for the two to go ahead of him.  
The boys finally went ahead and Minhyuk mustered up the courage to turn to say, “Thank you.”

“I just wanted to see if there was any candy left, the other ones were running out and wanted to scare some people. So, I think we won this time,” the child grinned. “I’m Shownu by the way. Don’t I live across the street from you guys?”

_______________

Shownu awoke by Minhyuk’s constant squishing.

“We got to move stuff,” Minhyuk said getting up. Shownu laid a bit before stretching his limbs while still on the floor. He lifted his legs in the air and brought it back down enough force to heave his torso up into sitting position.

Kihyun had started collecting the scattered pillows. He went to a pile that was close to a blanket and nearly tripped over a figure underneath it all.

It was a topless Captain America with his costume also half on.

“Wonho, wake up. I nearly fell on you.” Kihyun nudged him with his foot before putting the cushions back on the couch.

Wonho opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times before using his shiny plastic shield to check his reflection.  
“Man, don’t aren’t I mess?” he sighed as he kneaded a closed eye.

****

The trio decided to go as the three musketeers, and headed out together with feathers in their hats and the plastic swords at their side. The babysitter tagged along again in normal clothes and absorbed with their phone.

As the evening wore on, Minhyuk was glad there were no group of people to bully them this time.

He then thought he had jinxed himself upon meeting the vampire boy. The kid had his black hair slicked back, fancy looking clothes, and cap fluttering in the wind showing the slight muscled frame.  
Minhyuk was standing by their babysitter as a crowd of children had separated the other two. As he searched in every direction for his friends he had made eye contact with this individual. Something was alluring about the boy who smiled showing his glow in the dark plastic vampire teeth. Minhyuk’s shyness kicked and pretend not to see that and turned till his backed faced the other. The other two finally found them letting Minhyuk relax a little.

Somehow, he kept meeting gaze with the other though. The other boy would do things like wink gave grin that turned devilish. Minhyuk could feel his face and ears heat up. Why was the other doing this to him?

Finally, the vampire boy decided to approach him. Minhyuk hadn’t told the others because he thought this teasing would end by now, but he didn’t know the other would be this bold. Without being fully aware, Minhyuk pulled out his plastic sword like it could fend off the other. The boy stopped for a second before giving a wild grin, popping out his plastic teeth, and sprinted towards him.

Minhyuk could only let out a small shriek as the vampire boy got behind and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Wonho, is that you?” Shownu asked he as he looked up as he adjusted his gloves. The babysitter made no move besides their eye going up and then back down at their glowing screen, not seeing any real threat.

“Let me go!” Minhyuk felt tears at the corner of his eyes nearly scared out of his wits.

“Put him down, Wonho, I think you’re making him cry,” Kihyun said dryly.

Minhyuk’s head was buzzing now, how did everyone know this guy besides him and why was no one helping him?!

“He was an easy target,” Wonho laughed as he finally put Minhyuk down. Minhyuk put back his sword and rushed behind Shownu and Kihyun, scowling.

“He goes to our school,” Kihyun said rubbing Minyuk’s back trying to calm him down and turned to Wonho. “You trick-or-treat around this neighborhood too?”

Wonho let showed that devilish grin again popping back in his teeth. “Well I did just move a month ago, close to here.”

_______________

Kihyun had gotten bags, giving on Minhyuk to collect all the cans and bottles. He grabbed another one to gather all the empty wrappers.

Shownu and Wonho pushed bean bags out of the way and lifted chairs to the right places. They both had to push a large comfortable armchair around as it held a curled-up figure in a thin black outfit that could pass off as a spy suit and a tool belt laid on the armrest. Kihyun rolled his eyes as he saw the figure. He then to grab one of the water spray bottles from the kitchen.

“Hyungwon. Get. Up.” Kihyun emphasized each word with a spray. The supposedly male version of the black widow, curled up into an even tighter ball. Kihyun continued his attack until Hyungwon raised up his head up, glaring that appeared more like squinting.

“I’m awake, you’re making the chair wet,” grumbled Hyungwon. “Back off.”

Kihyun left without a word, satisfied with his job.

****  
This year seemed a little special since their school was holding a raffle ticket contest for a package of four costumes for the theme of the play they were holding, the Wizard of Oz.

Minhyuk not really knowing what the story was about entered his name thinking it would hurt to grab a ticket. During lunch time he sought out Kihyun and told him about it. Kihyun didn't say anything for a moment and a sly grin slid onto his face.  
“Your class hasn’t seen the play, right?”

“Nope.” Minhyuk was puzzled, was it that bad?

“I'll take one too,” laughed Kihyun playfully punching the other in the arm.

Eventually his class was called down to see the play held by the older kids. Minhyuk stomach did somersaults and started praying he didn't win as he saw the protagonist was a girl. He didn't want to see any of his friends in that outfit, especially himself.

Then Minhyuk’s fears came true hearing his numbers being called over the intercom. His teacher who wrote down their ticket numbers down smiled and gestured for him to come retrieve his prize.

Minhyuk’s face was colored pink all the way home as Kihyun helped carried the box having fits of giggles occasionally.

The four of them decided it was best to draw this ladder game to choose their fate.

Wonho ended up being the lion without courage, Shownu as the tin man without a heart, and Kihyun scarecrow without a brain. Minhyuk thinking he had the worst luck in the world was Dorothy, complete with attachable braids.

Halloween came around and everyone did their best to comfort Minhyuk. No one was going to make fun of him they reassured, and it would be too dark for anyone to even see.

Minhyuk sighed as he put on the costume that evening, finally convinced it was just a thing for one night. It also became a dare somehow, and was promised all the gummy candy if he won.

Four times he was either called a cute or an adorable girl by the adults who gave out candy. This bugged him even though he put on his best smile and girl voice to say, “Thank you”.

“Wow, you're handling this better than I thought you would,” Kihyun said tugging lightly on one of Minhyuk’s fake breads.

“Don't touch.” Minhyuk swatted the hand. What was so great about a seven-year-old boy being able to pass as a girl? Nothing! All he wanted now was to get the candy, go home and win the bet.

“You’re cute,” said A boy in dragon suite with a toothy grin. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and ignored him but the boy kept on talking.

“Hey why aren’t you saying anything? Shouldn’t you say thank you to a complement?”

Wonho stepped in towering over the boy. “Hey, not interested,” Wonho warned. The boy shrunk back and walked away.

Minhyuk sighed as picked a candy from a candy bucket keeping his head tilted down trying to cry.

“I’m going to take a break.” Minhyuk turned before anyone could protest and sprinted down the sidewalk. He then ran forward and turned corners until he saw a bench. He slowed down and saw it preoccupied by one kid sitting to the side. Minhyuk was thankful it was big enough for four people and took the other far side. He used his palm to wipe at some of the dried tears on his face as he sniffed. He watched other people in costumes walking pass wishing he didn’t take part in that stupid raffle.

“You want my candy?” said the boy suddenly pushing his plastic orange jack-o-lantern pail between them.

Minhyuk was hope this wasn’t some new pick up line and glared at the other.

“Or not.” The boy shrugged and continue to face forward. He wore a bloodied mad scientist outfit and his hair was gelled to stick in all sort of directions.

“People suck,” the boy said, adjusting his glasses. Minhyuk relaxed a bit realizing the other wasn’t trying to get his name and nodded slowly.

“I came with my cousins,” The boy continued. “But they ditched me, and I probably can’t eat all that by myself.”

There was another pause, Minhyuk did take this time to consider taking some, feeling bad for the other.

The kid got up to stretch and went to get his pail. “Well I guess I should go. You pulled off that outfit pretty well for a guy.”

Somehow this compliment sounded more genuine than the others and it made Minhyuk blush.

“Hey.” Minhyuk even surprised himself by talking. “Do want to go trick-or-treating with me and my friends?”

The mad scientist stopped and turned, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Uh, sure I guess. I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

“Great, now help me go find them,” Minhyuk said, hopping off the bench.

The boy laughed.

“The names Hyungwon, how about you?”

 

The next day Minhyuk had woken to stomach ache of eating so many gummy worms at once.

_______________

Jooheon sat up with his eyes still closed, half asleep and half awake. He was woken up by the cleaning and wanted to go back to sleep but knew that he had to do his part as well. He untangled himself from his red Thor cape he used as one of his blankets and sat absent mindedly.

“Didn’t everyone bring pajamas? Why didn’t we change into them?” he mumbled aloud to no one particular, opening his eyes. He allowed them to adjust to morning sun coming in by blinking.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he slowly started collecting the pieces of unopened candy around him remain in the same spot he got up from.

****

There was this one house on the block that was decorated extravagantly on the outside. Cracked tombstones placed everywhere, thick spiderwebs hung from the trees, ghost and skeletons pinned in all sorts of places. People said anyone could a get a hand full of candy to whoever rang the doorbell, but that was if they could make if that far. The house owner had planted jump scare decorations making it hard for anyone to come to the door scaring majority of the kids crying or screaming.

Kihyun was determined this year for everyone to get pass the yard and too the door. All five stood close to the entrance to the thickly decorated gates and sign that read “Come in two with care, test your courage if you dare!”

Screams came from the entrance as two kids came running out.

Minhyuk felt his heart beating fast and his palms sweated.  
“You sure you want to do this?” he asked weakly tugging at the sleeves of his orange jump suit.

“Positive,” Kihyun replied. His voice didn’t betray his nervousness, but repeated adjustment of his fake Conan glasses did. “Why else did you think I told everyone to dressed up as their favorite anime hero?”

Minhyuk sighed looking down at his Naruto inspired outfit, was this really supposed to give him courage?

“Yeah, brilliant,” Hyungwon sarcastically remarked adjusting his one-piece straw hat. “I think I’m more scared of catching a cold with this vest on. I should’ve brought a warmer sweater. “

“Well we are just going in and out,” said Shownu who seemed unfazed in his Goku outfit.

“Um, can I go with Shownu?” Wonho volunteered in a small voice. Even though he was big in size and dressed a shinigami with a giant sword fake sword on his back, he was still a little faint hearted.

Kihyun did a quick inhaled and exhaled before waving Shownu and Wonho to head in first. He then turned to Hyungwon and Minhyuk and gestured to play rock, paper scissors since there was an odd number of people left.

A few Wonho screams later, the first pair came out Wonho clinging to Shownu’s arms shaking. Shownu held up his pail to show they were able to reach the door.

Hyungwon and Kihyun went in as team leaving Minhyuk grumpily by the entrance.

“You lost didn’t you Shownu said patting his friend sympathetically on the back.

“It’s whatever,” Minhyuk said huffily. “I’ll just probably be the only one who doesn’t get any candy.”

A large group came passing by the gates and Minhyuk watched as a kid in Totoro suit was shoved inside. Then there was loud screams and silence. No one else seemed to notice as the group went on their way and the kids who shoved the kid inside left also, but sniggering.

Minhyuk bit his lip in anger.  
“On second thought, I’m going in.”

“Shouldn’t you wait till the other two come out? It says by twos,” said Shownu, but he found out that Minhyuk had already gone inside and shrugged.

It was dark, Minhyuk first noticed, even though they were still outside with moonlight shining down and the path lit up by lights. The gates were heavily decorated for anything to be seen from the inside and vice versa. The yard gave off a creepy but majestic vibe Minhyuk observed as he passed a pretty wind chime of bones and skulls.

A large spider with glossy red eyes hung from a tree, making Minhyuk pray it would not move and that he should have never watch the second harry potter movie by himself.

On edge, he figured out talking aloud would assist his nerves.

“You can do this Minhyuk, all you have to do is find and get out.” Minhyuk nearly jumped out his skin as he cried out as a decoration started shining little lights, screeching, and cackling menacingly.

“Get in and out.” He started repeating this phrase over and over a little louder than his first self-conversation.

“I PROBABLY DON’T GOT THIS,” screamed Minhyuk as two mechanical arms reached out to grab his arm and leg.

“Please, please, please,” Minhyuk repeated as he ran down the curving path.

Then Minhyuk heard it. Faint but small sobs from another side of a thick hedge. Off the pathway.

Minhyuk rushed inside to find on the other side the kid from early curled up against the wall covering his sobs with a wet fist tears covering his cheeks.

“Ge- ge- get away!!” sobbed the boy. Minhyuk held up his hands in defense.

“Hey, I’m here to get you out,” Minhyuk said calmly even though his voice was a little higher than usual from the screaming.

The boy waved his arms wildly like it could protect him.  
Minhyuk thinking quick, rushed over have the other a big bear hug.

“It’s going to be all right,” Minhyuk cooed to the other as the boy’s sobs grew smaller and he started calming down.

“Hold onto me,” Minhyuk said as he finally stood up, the crying had subsided and reduced to sniffling. “The name’s Minhyuk.”

“Joo- Jooheon,” the boy hiccupped using the Totoro onesie sleeve to wipe his face.

In the distance, Minhyuk could hear Kihyun and Hyungwon shout for joy on being able to complete the task.

“Well Jooheon, we’ll show everyone how brave we are, let’s go!” Minhyuk cried. Jooheon wasn’t fast enough to let out a protest as his savior dragged him forward by the hand. He wouldn’t have taken that sliver of hope if it meant going through the whole thing. On the other hand, it felt rewarding being able to get that handful of candy, even if he did end up crying again from the scares. 

_______________

Changkyun was obviously pretending to sleep and woke when Minhyuk called Kihyun. He didn't want to roll out of his cozy state. If he waited long enough, the other six would be finished cleaning.

"I know that you're awake." Changkyun could feel like the hairs on the back of his neck rise in fear as he heard Wonho's voice. "You should get up if you know what's good for you."

Changkyun feigned innocence as he yawned loudly and looked behind.

"Oh, you're awake?" Changkyun questioned cheerfully and acted surprised.

"Good morning," Wonho said with a smile patting him and left to clean the rest of the living room. Changkyun was the only one who changed out of his Hawkeye costume and into his pajamas. He was too comfortable to do anything but sighed and got to work also. 

****  
Minhyuk shivered as he waited outside in front of Kihyun’s house for them to go to school together. Even if the nine-year-old was all bundle up in his padded coat, it didn’t keep the biting cold winds away. He was deciding whether to leave Kihyun or not when the door to his neighbor’s house opened. A kid in an oversized coat emerged and locked the door.

The house on the other side of Minhyuk’s always felt so quiet. He barely saw any adults come in and out of the house. Only a small kid, he knew as Changkyun, would come be seen going and coming home from school. His mother would mention that she would invite the other family over if they ever wanted, but they were always in a rush to be somewhere.

“Hey Changkyun!” called Minhyuk, waving and smiling. As usual, the boy gave a curt nod and hurried on his way. Minhyuk was a little shy himself, but he wasn’t this extreme. Kihyun finally came outside, Minhyuk took another quick glance at the grey figure. Something about him gave off such a lonely vibe.

 

Later that day, Minhyuk had met up with Kihyun at lunch. 

“That reminds me,” Kihyun said with a mouth full of chicken. “My cousins gave a bunch of unused costumes for this year.” 

“Oh?” Minhyuk was half listening as he poked at his food. Earlier, he had seen Changkyun sitting on the swings spacing out by himself.

“Yeah, they’re probably not the overtop, but it’ll save us some time and maybe people would find it cute.” 

“Hold up, why are you always looking for cute, and there aren’t any girl outfits mixed in there again is it?” The trauma that happened two years ago evidently was not erased from Minhyuk’s memory. 

“Well if we can’t have the greatest scary outfits, might was well go with the opposite factor,” Kihyun simply stated. “Also, there isn’t anything like that, just Disney characters.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

 

Two weeks before Halloween everyone had gathered at Kihyun’s house to pick out costumes.

“Where’s Jooheon?” Kihyun questioned as he set the box of costumes on the ground. “First come first serve.” 

“I think he had to stay for some club meeting,” Hyungwon said as they gathered in a circle playing a game of “Rock, Paper, Scissors”. “No bombs or pencils!”

After a few rounds and grumbling everyone was changed to see if the costumes would fit.

“Think we can could actually pull off the real thing,” Wonho laughed standing in his Buzz Lightyear outfit next to Hyungwon as Woody. 

“We have two costumes left, Kihyun?” Minhyuk peaked into the box as he zipped up his Dalmatian outfit. 

“Yeah,” Kihyun said as he adjusted his Simba onesie hood. “But you know we should give him that one, because he’s so sweet.” 

The doorbell rang and Minhyuk skipped to the entrance, knowing who it would be.

He had just opened the door when he saw Jooheon waving goodbye to Changkyun who was heading toward his house.

Minhyuk made a head gestured toward Changkyun as Jooheon stepped inside and put down his backpack.

“What? Changkyun? He’s in the music club with me. Doesn’t talk much, but he knows his stuff.” Jooheon couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Shownu flex in his Hercules armor. “Okay guys, what’s left?”

“You’re getting this!” Kihyun tossed a packaged to Jooheon who neatly caught it and inspected. 

“I guess if no one is going to do it.” Jooheon’s dimples shown as he ripped opened the Pooh bear onesie package. 

An adjacent plan was forming in Minhyuk’s head while Kihyun had explained that should split up into two groups year to cover more ground. Following the laid-out strategy and everyone’s input, Minhyuk cleared his throat to give his proposal. 

“And why... should we do that?” Kihyun had a frown on his face. “You probably haven’t even talked or asked, have you?”

“I mean what harm can it do?” Minhyuk rallied back stubbornly.

“When we’re rejected, and all that work was for nothing.”

Minhyuk sighed and knew Kihyun had a point. He was right sometimes, but he could be wrong. What did they have to lose? The thought should count as something though, shouldn’t it?

“We could take a vote since we will all be in this.” Wonho had his arms crossed but his face remained unreadable.

“Well I don’t mind either way,” said Jooheon, taking a seat on the sofa. 

“Then you won’t be counted to make the votes odd.” Hyungwon leaned against the table thoughtfully. 

Hands were raised, and the vote was down the middle leaving Shownu to make the tie break. 

“Uh…. ‘Minhyuk’s heart pounded as he watched Shownu’s eyebrows come close together whenever the taller was in deep thought. 

“Well it’s only fair,” Shownu said picking his words carefully. “If I agree with Minhyuk, he has to buy the big bag of variety candy if this doesn’t work out.” He glanced at Kihyun. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at Shownu, then directed his look at Minhyuk who was pouting and giving his best puppy eyed look. 

“Fine.” Kihyun sighed and threw his hands in the air. “He would’ve figured out a way himself if we didn’t go along with it.” Minhyuk tackled Kihyun with a big bear hug. 

The plan was simple: have everyone and Changkyun get to know each other, then be comfortable enough to go trick-or-treating all together in a span of two weeks. This however turned to be a challenge because of Changkyun’s shy personality. Minhyuk and Kihyun did their best to walk with him in the morning, until some days he started to leave earlier. Wonho and Shownu would wave at him in the hallways whenever they got the chance. This left Changkyun flustered not knowing what to do but duck away. Jooheon continued their interactions as normal but found Changkyun more often, having Hyungwon tag along. Changkyun would turn quiet when Hyungwon was around and mostly listened as the other two talked. 

A couple of days before Halloween, Minhyuk had gotten Jooheon to invite Changkyun to go trick-or-treating. Instructed to “accidentally” leave out the fact that there would be additional people. Changkyun was uncertain and would tell Jooheon if he was free.

It was the day of Halloween, Minhyuk was pacing in his room like a trapped animal. Jooheon sat on the bed watching cartoons on the TV.

“Hey, maybe you should sit down.” Jooheon tossed a pillow at his anxious friend. Minhyuk dramatically fell as the soft object made contact. 

“But he said-. “

“He said he’ll think about it. That leaves probably a ten percent chance he’ll follow through.”

Minhyuk gave a pout at Jooheon who went back to the TV. 

“His parents are always working.” This got Minhyuk’s attention. 

“…and he’s mostly left alone?” 

“He does have an aunt who drops to see if he needs anything, but she rarely comes even though she says she always does.” Jooheon scratched the back of his head as if it would ease the heaviness of the information. “He told me this when I asked if he wanted to go. That’s why he was unsure, he didn’t want to leave without telling anyone.” 

Minhyuk heart ached as he curled up where he laid. 

“Now I really hope he shows.”

Part of Kihyun’s plan was lying to the normal baby sitter that they didn’t have to come over this time. They could’ve hindered the strategy when the group would be splitting up. Jooheon had gotten dressed and went over to Changkyun’s house, the costume in hand. The other party should’ve be on their way to do their trick-or-treating. 

Minhyuk peaked out from the curtains, holding his breath. Jooheon pressed the doorbell to the quiet unlit house and waited. After seeing the other wait few minutes a little too long, Minhyuk’s heart sank. He didn’t care if he had to pay for candy if he lost, he just wanted to make someone’s evening a little better with company and a bit of candy.

Suddenly the door opened and an apologetic faced Changkyun opened the door, Minhyuk let allowed in some air. Jooheon was then invited inside and the door closed. Minhyuk didn’t know if this was a good thing or bad thing, so he waited but allowed himself to breathe normally.

Minutes were like hours making Minhyuk think maybe Changkyun was explaining to Jooheon why he couldn’t go, when the front door opened again.

Jooheon stepped out first and then Changkyun dressed in an Aladdin outfit. Minhyuk spirits soared upwards. They had gotten him, and it was too late for the six-year-old to take it back now.

Chankyun reacted puzzled when Jooheon mentioned they had to stop by Minhyuk’s house. Were there more people joining them? His suspicions were confirmed when not only Minhyuk came out dressed in costume, Kihyun had joined them as well. 

Minhyuk and Kihyun did most of the talking while they all walked. Minhyuk noticed Changkyun was quiet but was quite pleased the other didn’t seem to want to run away and was happy getting the free candy. 

They all eventually met up at a promised spot, to see each other’s progress. Changkyun seemed to stiffen slightly at the sight of the taller and older boys joining them. Minhyuk swung an arm around the younger one’s shoulders hoping it could bring some form of comfort. 

“Hey guys!” Minhyuk said casually waving with a free hand. “What a coincidence meeting you here!” 

“Yeah, what a coincidence.” Minhyuk could hear the sarcasm in Hyungwon’s voice and stuck his tongue out at him. 

Shownu held up his pail showing they were getting a good amount of sweets. 

“We came from distant lands,” Wonho started, drawing himself up to full height, Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “But we can still go on… to infinity and BEYOND!” 

“He’s been doing that all day.” Hyungwon faced palmed. “Please, save me.”

“You are a sad, strange little man, you have my pity, Farewell!” Hyungwon groaned even more.

Changkyun conveyed the impression that he was enjoying the quotes and his features had softened, so Minhyuk naturally let go of him.

“Um, I guess I just made a deal with the devil to get here,” Shownu said with a shrug and someone gave a snort. He then noticed Changkyun shivering. The boy had on a skin colored turtle neck underneath his purple vest, but that was probably not enough to keep away the cold. Drawing a navy blanket that had lightning bolts and clouds on it from his backpack, Shownu draped it around the other’s shoulders. 

“Er, thanks,” Changkyun said, bashful and held the blanket tight around him.

“No problem, you can give it back to later,” Shownu said patting the other on the back, then addressed everyone else. “Alright, see you guys later at Minhyuk’s.” The trio gathered and headed to their next destination. 

“You can come to if you want,” Minhyuk offered to Changkyun. “We do live right next to each other.” 

Changkyun looked at the ground for a moment before timidly nodding and said in a small voice, “If that’s okay with you guys.”

Minhyuk grinned ear to ear showing the top row of his teeth. 

“Of course.” He then pulled Changkyun in giving him a side hug. 

Even if, Changkyun did not contribute much to the conversation for the rest of the night, he did seem to enjoy the night. 

Minhyuk’s parents were not happy however, when everyone had left a big mess the morning after. This left poor Minhyuk grounded and chores for weeks. He didn’t blame anyone though and thought it was all worth it because he saw Changkyun smile for the first time. 

_______________

Minhyuk could hear the toilet flush upstairs, making him break out into sweat. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the stairs. Minhyuk’s dad poked his head around the corner. Surprised about the condition of the room.  
The kids had managed to clear the room and stuffed the garbage bags on the other side of the couch, so it wouldn’t be noticeable. They tried acting natural and watched TV.  
“Hey dad!” Minhyuk said cheerfully, then his face nearly faltered when he saw small pile of candy wrappers near underneath on the chairs, only noticeable if Minhyuk’s dad looked down at his feet.  
His dad just gave a nod.  
“Enjoying your silent TV?” Everyone froze realizing they forgot to unmute it.  
“Uh, yep.” Minhyuk laughed nervously hope his wouldn’t notice the pile. “You know we just like making up things they say sometimes.”  
His dad seemed doubtful and the children were all on the edge. He eventually shrugged and went to the kitchen. 

Minhyuk unmuted the TV and everyone let out sighs. Jooheon noticed the wrappers too and scooped them up.  
The crisis had been averted and they couldn’t wait to party again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my person likes this. I did my best. I edited it the last moment, sorry if it seems messy!


End file.
